A Beauty and A Lion
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: Everyone knows the ageless fairytale of Sleeping Beauty, while many princes have tried to rescue, and awaken the princess all have failed. The last one anyone would expect to awaken the princess was Jaime Lannister. The very man that slayed her father. Now that she has been awoken Jaime kidnaps the Princess, what else can go wrong? Jamie/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: First and foremost I would like to let all my readers from my OUaT fics (If any of them are reading this fic too.) That I haven't forgotten about them. I just wanted to get this one started; it had been bugging me for about a week. I have meant to update both OUaT fics but my laptop had to go to the shop this week and I just got it back yesterday. So, before I start working on the next chapter of both of them I wanted to get this one out.**

**Now, that I have that off my chest. Welcome all my new readers! I would like to let everyone know off the bat that I haven't read much of the books yet. Only watched the show, but rest assured I am planning on sitting down and reading all the books very soon. Next, I would like to let everyone know I have rated this M for a reason. This will have killing, sexual content, harsh language, etc.**

**Lastly I own nothing but the characters I have created for this fic! Jaime, and all the GoT characters are all owned by George R.R. Martin!**

* * *

Everyone knew the fairytale about the beautiful princess that was put under a spell and sent to sleep until her _prince_ awoken her. The oldest daughter of the Mad King, upon his death she was placed under a spelling curse, and brought to Dorne where she awaited her _prince_ to awaken her. Many a princes tried to awaken the princess, but all failed; killed before they even entered the palace.

No one ever thought in a thousand years that the very man that slayed her father would be the very one that awoken her from her sleep. On top of that no one would have ever thought, the Kingslayer would kidnap the princess once he'd awoken her. Could things get any worse?

Well, when you are playing in a Game of Thrones, one should know things can always get worse. The last thing the Targaryen Princess though had happened, her father's killer awoken her, and kidnapped her. Now he was forcing her to be his personal servant. Can love bloom between a dragon beauty, and a handsome lion?


	2. Finding the Sleeping Dragon

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy, please review and let me know what you think.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES! IT BELONGS TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN! I DO HOWEVER OWN AYTAN TARGARYEN!**

* * *

He never believed the legend of the Sleeping Targaryen princess was real, of course he knew the girl when she used to run through the halls of the palace. Her nickname the kingdom and her father had given her was perfect. Beauty, her name was Aytan but the kingdoms call called her Beauty. He even remembered when he had slayed the Mad King, she had been watching from a hideout. When he had spotted her, she had little tears in those deep lilac hues of hers. Her beautiful young face was in horror; he remembered watching her as she turned around and ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the hall.

That was the last time he saw Princess Aytan Targaryen. Aytan was only one year older than her, and betrothed to Euron Greyjoy, her father arranging this marriage in hopes of bring the Targaryen's and Greyjoy's together as allies. Back then he'd felt slightly jealous of the Dragon beauty, and the Kraken, but that passed once she disappeared. To be honest he barely thought about the Dragon Beauty over the years, until now. What made he want to come all the way here to Dorne in search for this princess that may or may not be dead? He didn't even know, King Robert had mentioned the princess joking about he wouldn't mind coming across the beauty that was Aytan Targaryen once again. Now here he was in search for the Sleeping Dragon.

His thoughts were torn when his tall steed suddenly came to a stop making him jerk slightly; as his emerald green hues looked up he spotted the large palace that legends said the Sleeping Dragon was in. In front of the palace was all the proof that Jaime needed to know that many thought the princess was alive. Hanging against tall rose vines that were lined around the palace, was dead men while some lay on the ground. There were some men that were skeletons, while others were starting to decay. Seeing this did relax Jaime, though not much. At least he wasn't the only one that thought she might still be alive.

Sliding off his steed he stood tall and proud as he looked back at the knights that had accompanied him. They had fear covering their face, while the Kingslayer rolled his eyes in detest he turned around facing the tall rose vines that circled the palace.

"You all don't have to come… just keep watch." He ordered, stepping forward swinging at the vines.

That didn't seem to do anything, for as soon as the vines that he'd cut off hit the ground they grew right back up. No wonder all those men were killed, he was sure that they had just started swinging away and got caught in the rose vines, or just wore their selves out. Narrowing his emerald gaze he looked around spotting the roots he grinned, swinging at the roots of the vines. When he saw they weren't growing back he started moving forward until he was on the other side and in front of the palace door.

Running his long digits through his silky blonde hair he sheathed his sword while making his way into the palace. Dust was layering everything he had looked upon; there wasn't a soul in this palace either. Could it be that the legend was all a lie? That Aytan Targaryen had died inside the palace with her father? Shrugging those thoughts out of his wandering mind he'd started exploring the palace. All the legends that he'd heard about the Sleeping Dragon was that she was in the largest chamber in the tallest tower. So, now he just had to find it. He'd passed the dining room, just like everything else he'd seen throughout the palace thus fare, and the dining table was covering in a thin layer of dust plates, which were set out on the table.

His boots started to make a clicking sound as he made his way up the staircase in the tallest tower inside the palace. Step after step the Kingslayer walked up, never once looking back, or looking down at his feet. The Kingslayer had half expected a dragon to be waiting inside the palace for him ready to kill. _Thank the Sevens… Don't count your chickens just yet. You haven't entered the room she is supposed to be inside yet. You could still come across a Dragon._ He had to tell himself inside his head. Soon enough, he was in front of the chamber that was said to hold the Dragon beauty.

What awaited him on the other side? The Sleeping Dragon? Or, a Dragon standing guard over its master? Maybe, nothing was awaiting him… Maybe once he opened that door there would be nothing on the other side. All he was doing was wasting time wondering what was on the other side of the door. Wrapping a firm grip on the door knob he swiftly pushed the door open. His emerald gaze moved along the chamber.

The first thing his eyes landed on was a medium sized dragon curled up at the foot of the bed. The dragon was beautiful, it was a golden color, and its horns were small and red while his spinal plates matched. Its wings were folded up against its side. The next thing his gaze landed on was an egg lay on the side table that was beside the bed. Finally his graze found what he had been in search for.

Aytan Targaryen she was just as beautiful as he remembered. She wasn't nicknamed Beauty for nothing after all. With quiet footsteps Jaime entered the room his gaze ran over the Sleeping Dragon that lay in the bed. Her long silver hair lay cascading down to her behind, with it spread out under her like a beautiful snowy white blanket. Jaime found his gaze wondering over her soft features, her pale skin to her high cheekbones, the small beauty mark on her right cheek that made her even more beautiful, if that was possible.

Jaime hadn't even noticed that he had his finger running over her lush pink lips. They were so soft, he found himself wanting to lean down and kiss them. But he refrained from it, that could wait… he found his long digits moving away from her lips to her cheek, gently he stroked her cheek. His strong digits glided down her cheek to her neck. Her soft silk skin, gliding along his rough digits he thought it would be so easy for him to kill her right here and now. Return to Kings Landing, and tell the King that the legends weren't real.

Oh, how easy it would be but something was stopping him. Was it his better judgment? Perhaps it was the organ between his legs that had come to life as soon as he had spotted the Sleeping Princess lay in the bed? This had been the first time in a long time he'd come to life for a woman that wasn't his twin. His gaze moved down her face to her full bosom, he'd been so tempted to grab them. Once again he refrained from the urges he was feeling for the Sleeping Dragon. Finally his eyes moved down to her slender flat stomach, and her hips. Her skirts she was wearing had been rode up to her thighs showing off those milky white legs up hers and the hint of her undergarments.

The more he stared the more the organ between his legs came to life. What to do? So many thoughts were circling the Kingslayers mind; he didn't know what to do. The thoughts of taking her right then and there had crossed his mind, she wouldn't fight back, and she'd be giving herself to him willingly. Well in more or less. Thoughts of just killing her of course had ran across his mind, then there was the thought of just kissing her, awakening her chaining her and taking her back to King Robert. After a few more moments of thinking it over he knew just what he was going to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will try and update soon.**

**Happy reading!**


	3. Awakening the Sleeping Dragon

**So I saw that I had 7 followers to this story already! That's awesome! Thank you all that follow the story now, I hope I don't disappoint you. I apologize ahead if Jaime and other characters seem OOC at times.**

**Next I would like to thank Bookworm4479 for their review, I am aware that some things are unclear in at the moment. But I am trying not to give too much away right off the bat. All your questions will be answered though in future chapters. Future chapters will be solely focusing on how Aytan was placed under the sleeping curse, and how Jaime got stuck with finding her, why King Robert wants him to find her and all that.**

**For those of you wondering, this takes place before Jon Arryn dies and before Robert goes to Winterfell. So, will Aytan be along for the ride to Winterfell? We will just have to see, don't want to give too much away from future chapters.**

**I have changed who Aytan was to be betrothed to from Stannis to Euron Greyjoy, the more I thought about it the more I felt the need to change it. A little spoiler for a future chapter, Euron will make an appearance in future chapters.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

**I own nothing but the characters I have created for this fic! Jaime, and all the GoT characters are all owned by George R.R. Martin!**

* * *

Such a lovely young Targaryen she was, laying in the large bed in front of Jaime. It was strange though, she didn't even look like she had aged any since he'd last seen her; the last time he saw her was when he slayed her father. From the tales that flew around, Aytan was placed under the sleeping curse right after he watched her run away. Did he regret not slaying her too when she ran away that day? If he'd slayed her that very day he wouldn't be staring down at her enchanting form now.

Hell he wouldn't even be in Dorne risking his life to bring back this Sleeping Dragon. He wouldn't be tempted to betray his darling Cersei. Cersei, what would she think of him staring down at this Sleeping Dragon his hot organ between his legs throbbing just to feel her warm folds surrounding his hot erection. He'd found himself cursing himself once again. He was Cersei's, and she was his; he didn't need another woman exceptionally a dragon, not just any dragon… _Princess Aytan Targaryen, The Beauty of the Targaryen_, now known as her more famous title; _The Sleeping Dragon_.

Cersei wouldn't be happy at all with him, if she'd found out he'd came alive just at the slightly glimpse of this Sleeping Dragon in front of him. He'd found himself staring at her silver white hair that draped over the bed falling off the sides almost touching the wooden floor. It was so much different from her little brother Viserys, his had been a silver-blonde, her little sister who had been born that very same night that the Mad King was killed, and Aytan had been cursed into her enchanted sleep. Jaime didn't know what the color the baby's hair had been.

But Aytan, she and her older brother Rhaegar, they both shared the same silver white hair. She was enchanting him with her looks and she didn't even know it. Curse her! Without realizing it Jaime found that his hand was wrapped around her delicate neck, his grip tight but not too tight. Killing her, that seemed like the easiest thing to do right now. But he couldn't, his need, and want for her was greater than his want to kill her. The Kingslayer found himself thinking about the past once again, Aytan had only bee eighteen (Give or take a year) when he'd slayed the Mad King, and the Princess's life was frozen.

There his mind went again, wondering about things. It seemed like his mind was bouncing from one thing to another. Now, he'd found himself wondering how she got this way? How she was placed under a sleeping curse. How she'd gotten to Dorne of all places? Why Dorne? Why not Essos? He'd found himself pinching the bridge of his nose, for a headache was starting to form all the thoughts and the questions that flooded his mind was starting to give him a dreadful headache. If he decided to awaken the young Princess he'd get all his questions answered. Even if he had to beat them out of her; a grin crossed his lips at that thought. _Beat_, no he'd never beat a lady he had other ways to get the answers he wanted.

Once he'd settled his thoughts Jaime looked down at the Princess once again. He wanted her, _Gods_-_ . . _At that moment he knew he had to have her, unconscious or not. Unsheathing the dagger that he had hidden on his person he pulled it in front of him running the tip of his blade down her cheek across, her delicate and lovely neck the blade was heading due south. The gown she was wearing was beautiful, though tattered from the years she had been under her enchanted sleep. The neck line deep showing off her bare chest and her deep cleavage, he could see the hardened buds that were her nipples outlines against her gown. His tongue ran across his bottom lip as her grinned down at the Sleeping Targaryen Princess. His blade slipped into the opening of the top of her dress; pulling the weapon up he watched as the material of her dress started ripping down the middle. He'd ran the blade down, stopping where the skirts of her gown began the small rip down the middle of her gown showed off the space between those lovely mounds of breasts that Jaime had just been yearning to caress.

With ease he grasped the material he had cut pulling them away from each breast, once each breast was revealed to his sight he stared at the small pink buds that were hard as little pebbles. Running his rough warm fingers down to touch her breasts he punched her cold rosy nipples. He half expected a reaction, and when she didn't react just lying there motionless he felt hurt some. Taking her full breast in his hand he started to massage them, flicking the nipple with his thumb every now and then. His emerald gaze moved to the dragon that lye at the foot of her bed, curled up. It too was just as he remembered all those years ago. It hadn't grown larger no an inch. Was her dragon under the sleeping curse as well? If it wasn't then surely he would have grown in the years its mistress was sleeping right? And, it would be guarding her; it would have awoken when he stepped into the bed chamber.

His attention was back on the Princess now, claiming onto her bed he eased down so he was sitting on the bed, while gently lifting her up so her body lay on his chest. Her head resting against his shoulder he could feel her warm, soft breath against the skin of his neck. While she lay against him, he pulled her gown off the upper half of her body and once it fell down to her hips he gently laid her back on the bed. Now slipping the dress off her lower half until it was completely off her body, afterward he tossed it on the wooden floor looking down at the beautiful princess that now lay under him. The only thing that covered the Princess's body was the undergarments against her sex, and he was making fast work to get then off her body as we speak. Taking the dagger he cut each slide of the undergarment then slipped down off her with ease. _Now_, she was completely naked before his emerald gaze and he was enjoying every second of staring at her naked body.

Gently he spread her legs once they were spread wide enough he inspected her sex; he could feel his erection throbbing just by looking at her sex. Leaning into her body he whispered into her ear in a thick whisper, "You will be mine soon my Princess," did he expect her to move or react when he whispered into her ear? Part of him did. He'd never fucked an unconscious girl before-no! She wasn't a girl, even though her body might look like that of an eighteen year old she was really older than he! She was a woman, a gorgeous, perfect woman. Never the less he'd never fucked a unconscious woman, he did expect her to spring awake and scream at him to get off her and for her to cover her nude body. But she wouldn't she was truly under the sleeping curse. His wet pink muscle slipped from between his lips as he licked her earlobe starting to nibble on it gently; slowly his skillful lips moved down to her soft neck his tongue licking over the milky white skin leaving wet kissing all down until he'd gotten to her bare chest just before those mounds of breasts.

He wanted to just shove his organ into her soft sex feel her tight walls hold onto his organ for dear life as he fucked her over and over. But, that wasn't the way to go about it he had to take his time, pace himself. His skillful lips soon found her perfect mounds that he seemed to unable to take his eyes off or stop thinking about since he laid eyes on her. That skillful wet muscle of his slipped from behind his mouth once again and started to lick her rosy buds that were still hard as little pebbles, his mouth surrounded one pink nipple at a time taking it between his teeth biting and sucking on it gently. The skillful muscle circling the bud in a teasing way, even though she wasn't reacting to the pleasures he was giving the Sleeping Dragon her body was. He could feel her sex awaken from its deep slumber, wet juice starting to form and sip from her once cold folds. That was just what the Kingslayer needed to keep going.

His hands cupped her breasts pushing them together as he took turns sucking on each nipple, and then he'd move to the next repeating this action over again over. Once he'd given her mounds enough attention he moved his skillful muscle down her flat milky white stomach. It didn't take him long to get to her hot sex between her legs, he wasn't going to give her much attention here. At least not yet, he'd wanted her to be awake to experience this pleasure. Instead he started to unlace his trousers, he didn't take the time to get completely nude once his trousers dropped down revealing his enlarged, and hard erection he licked his fingers slipping him between her folds making sure she was wet so he would slip into her without hurting the Princess too much.

Jaime was sure that Aytan was a maiden still; her father had wanted her to marry Euron Greyjoy. It made Jaime snort with humor. What did the Mad King think would come out of a marriage between a Dragon and a Kraken? Oh yes- The Mad King hoped that the Greyjoy's and Targaryen's could become allies. _Well we know how everything ended in the end don't we, King Aerys?_ Jaime thought as he grinned down at the princess. Grabbing Aytan's thighs, maybe a little too roughly he placed her legs against his waist preparing himself to enter the beautiful princess. His free hand positioned his erection where the head was against her opening. He eased is way into her pink opening, as he entered her he could feel just how tight she really was.

"Dammit," He breathed as he dug his face into her neck leaving rough kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Right about that time he felt it, he'd been right. He had just hit her maidenhead, taking him a deep breath he pushed his way through feeling the barrier rip he kept moving in and out. Slowly at first, but after a few minutes he started to pick up the pace. She was so tight, was he being easy for her to get used to him or for him to get used to her tight walls wrapped around his organ? Even though she wasn't showing in reaction to what he was doing her body was giving enough reaction to show that she was enjoying this. After a few move thrusts he moved so he was sitting on the bed and she was on his lap once more. His hands wrapped around her waist he moved her up and down his lips once again on those full breasts of hers he just couldn't get enough of. Slipping her pink hardened bud into his lips once again he started sucking rougher than before on it.

Now that she was sitting on him, he could feel just had deep the little dragon was. Her insides were so hot though her skin was still cold to the touch, as if she were dead. If Jaime hadn't felt her breath on him and watched her chest rise and fall he would swear that she was dead. The feeling of an orgasm had started to feel him; he didn't want this to end though it felt so good being inside the princess he didn't want it to end. But the lion knew it would have to come to an end, for now. He had decided while fucking this dragon that he would keep her around. For how long, he didn't really know. Hell, he could kill her on the way back to Kings Landing. Only time would tell.

After a few more thrust he spilt his hot seed into her tight sex then pulled out kissing his way up her breasts, to her shoulders and neck. He wrapped his hands around her head to keep it steady as he moved his skillful lips to her soft pink lips. Once his lips captured hers he forced his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. Though there wasn't a response he didn't care right now, as he kissed her a sudden force of energy with a red fog was released from Aytan and flew out the palace. It was almost like a sign that the Sleeping Dragon had been awoken. Jaime slowly pulled his lips away from hers, right as he did he heard a gasp come from the Princess's lips like she had been holding her breath all this time. He watched as her lilac hues fluttered open.

_The Sleeping Dragon had been awakened, by none other than A Lion._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter two, Aytan will make her first appearance awake the next chapter. It will also be in her P.O.V. and not Jaime's. **

**If you have any questions, thoughts for something that should happen in future chapters please let me know I love hearing from my readers. Even though some things don't seem completely clear at the moment everything will be revealed in time.**

**Well, until chapter three hopefully I can have it out soon. Since I have been slacking on my OUaT stories I will try and focus on them for the next week or two so chapter three might not come out until I finish them.**

**Happy Reading!**


	4. Older daughter of The Mad King

**Two chapters for different stories in one night! Woah! Now that I've updated this one and The Pirate and his Fairy, I'll start on my new upcoming story Radioactive.**

**I would like to thank each and every person that reviewed Chapter two. BookWorm4479, StarkStruck11, nightwatchers2.**

**As for the Guest that reviewed my story let me clear up some things for you and all the other readers, Jaime technically isn't a rapist. Yes, I know that he screwed her without her consent and all that. To Jaime he didn't rape her. Some things in my story might seem a little OOC but that's to fit it to the idea I am exploring for my story. If you have forgotten I have made Aytan 'Sleeping Beautiful' in many ways, and I'm not following the cute, flowers, and sunshine Disney story either. BookWorm4479 called it when they said it reminded them of the Grimms fairytales, that's what I was going for. Also, Game of thrones isn't some Sunshine and lollipops show either. It has rape, sex, killing, all that and more in it. But any way I'm sorry if Jaime seems a little ooc at times, but all the cannon characters will seem ooc at times to fit into the story I am telling.**

**Well, in any case there is no hot and heavy moments in this chapter. And more than likely won't be for quite a few chapters. I am planning on going into details on how everything fell into place, how Aytan was placed into the sleeping curse, how she got to Dorne, how Jaime was stuck with finding her, why Robert wants her to be found and all those unanswered questions. **

**But that's all I am giving away (Though I wouldn't say I am giving anything away I already said everything would be reveled in due time.)**

**I own nothing but the characters I have created for this fic! Jaime, and all the GoT characters are all owned by George R.R. Martin!**

* * *

She'd been dreaming-_Ha_! That was a understatement, she hadn't stopped dreaming since the night her life changed. The night her father was murdered in cold blood by none other than the captain of his guards. She'd been there, hiding behind one of the many large dragon skulls in the throne room; she watched as the handsome blonde man stabbed her father, then as her father's body fell on the ground the man's gaze met hers. He simply grinned at her, but that's all Aytan remembered cause right after he grinned at her she took off running. She should have fled with her little brother and pregnant mother away from Kings Landing; but she didn't she begged her father to let her stay and he agreed with her but she had to stay in her room to make it seem like she had fled with her mother and brother.

She was so foolish, if she hadn't let the curious nature inside her get the best of her she might not have never had to be placed under this state and forced into an eternal sleep. Aytan was dreaming, a wonderful dream. She was outside with her big brother playing with him.

"_Aytan! Get down from there!" Her older brother Rhaegar yelled from the ground._

_The young Dragon Princess glanced down at the ground as she climbed higher and higher into the large tree; a large grin crossed her angelic face._

"_No!" She whined as she climbed higher and higher into the tree._

"_You're going to fall little sister!" the crowned prince yelled, his hands propped on his hips._

"_How's that old saying go? A Dragon always lands on its feet!" She called from a little higher in the tree._

_Rhaegar rolled his eyes at his silly little sister, "That's a cat!" He corrected her._

_Aytan shrugged her shoulders and almost slipped but caught herself. On the ground Rhaegar almost had a heart attack when he saw the girl almost slip. His heart was hammering in his throat as he watched her._

"_Aytan…" He whispered, if father or their mother caught her climbing trees again. The girl was more monkey that she was dragon at times it seemed._

_He was relieved when he spotted her coming down, he felt like he was holding his breath and could finally let it out. But that was short lived because now she had stopped a few feet from the ground; turning her head to look down at her brother she smiled._

"_Catch me brother!" She yelled below the jumped out of the tree and was falling straight down with her arms open wide. _

_Luckily he caught her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist holding her close._

"_Dammit Aytan!" He scolded her._

_But, flashed him her cute innocent smile kissing him on the cheek wiggling out of his hold and started running off._

"_Catch me if you can brother!" She sang with a giggle._

_Her dream was quickly catching as she ran from her brother her surroundings changed; now she was in the halls of the palace and a lot older. Her long white hair was flying freely behind her her skirts were hitched up in her hands. She went from running for fun to get away from her brother, to running for her life out of fear. As she turned the corner she ran right into a man in armor, the man was a lot taller than she. Gasping out of shock she came to a stop backing up a few steps._

"_Forgive me, kind ser." She spoke gently, her voice shaking and out of breath from running._

_The knight said nothing but slowly took off his helmet to revel that it was none other than the very man that killed her father grinning down at her._

"_N-No! Please!" She begged back up until her back hit the wall behind her._

_He kept coming closer and closer to her with his sword drawn ready to slice her in half she watched him raise his sword into the air about to come down on her right as the blade was about to collide with her body she was pulled out of her dream._

She could feel warm lips against her cold lips, her whole body seemed to be warm with life, yet she wasn't. Yet she was being pulled from her slumber by the enchanting kiss her prince was giving her, Aytan just thought perhaps her body was coming to life before her mind. With a gasp, she felt as if she could breathe freely once again. Like she had been holding her breath for all this time, her lungs felt like they were burning. As she grasped her air she forced her eyelids open, she'd been asleep for so long that it was hard to open them now.

But after fighting with herself for a few seconds she forced them open with a flutter; a few blinks to adjust to the light that pouring into her room. Her lilac colored hues darted around the room, all she could see was blurriness, and white light. Finally once her vision had become normal again she slowly sat up. Though as she was sitting up she felt pain stabbing her in her lower half of her body, holding herself around her waist she groaned in pain.

"Easy Princess…" A voice purred into her ear. "You wouldn't want to push yourself to much."

Almost jumping out of her skin she turned her head, she didn't even know anyone was in the room. _Of course someone is in the room the kiss is what awakened you! _She yelled at herself in her head. Turning her head to where the voice had come from, her eyes locked with emerald ones. Her lilac gaze took in every figure he had.

His blond hair, strong masculine figures, his naked **chest!** Wait! He was naked! Why was he naked!? It then hit her, the very man that sat beside her in the bed; he was the man… The man that killed her father! Even though her body ached she quickly pushed herself out of the bed and away from him. Once out of the bed her eyes landed on her torn dress that was lying on the ground. She stared in horror, but her gaze moved down her own body. And, in more horror she found that she was naked too!

Grabbing the sheet that lay on her bed she covered herself quickly glaring at him. What was going on? Why the fuck was she naked?

"Have you come here to kill me? Like you did my dear father?" She asked her voice low and soft from the many years she hadn't used it.

"Princess…" He grinned slipping off the bed not afraid to hide his nakedness like she had been. Blush seemed to find her cheeks as she looked away from him backing as far as she could away from him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He chuckled stepping closer to her.

"No! Of course I'm not!" She yelled at him, taking small glances at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why are you here? To slay me, as you did my father?" She asked once again.

"No." He answered simply, taking a few more steps closer to her.

Her eyes landed on her dragon's egg that had been placed beside her bed, she still had her dragons… Well her dragon at least. Her gaze darted all over the room looking for her dragon. Her dragon that had hatched and had been a teenager when she'd been cursed into the sleep.

"My dragon… Where is my dragon?" She whispered to herself out loud.

"Your dragon my lady, is sleeping on the other side of the bed." Jaime answered her question.

With quick footsteps she moved around to the other side of the bed finding her lovely creature curled up still sleeping. Letting out a sigh of relief, her eyes darted back to Jaime. If he wasn't here to kill her then what was he here for? Why had he awoken her from her slumber of all people.

"Are you not aware Kingslayer?" She started to speak but watched as his jaw tightened as soon as the word _Kingslayer _slipped from her lips. Pushing the thought aside she was sure that she had imagined it. "Are you not aware that once I was to be awaked that the Dornishmen will be coming to retrieve me? And, when they find that the very man that slayed my father awakened me they will kill you."

Aytan couldn't help but grin at her own words; he would be slayed just like her father. She would be there to watch it just like she had been there to watch him slay her father. But her thoughts of victory were short lived for she heard him start chuckling in amusement.

"The Dornishmen will not slay me my lady. My orders were to find you, awaken you, and bring you back to Kings Landing. Now get dressed!" He ordered as he walked to the dresser in the room taking out one of the dresses it was a light purple color that matched her eyes. Tossing it on the sheets, then walked over to the still sleeping dragon taking the chain that had been laying on the desk not far from her bed he wrapped it around its neck.

Of course the princess protested and crossed her arms in stubbornness, with she glared at the Kingslayer that stood infront of her.

"If you do not do as I say my lady, many of Dornishmen, will be killed. You will have their blood on your hands." He knew just had to get under her skin.

With a sigh she grabbed the dress with one hand the other hand still holding her sheet to her naked body. "Turn around!" She ordered sending him yet another glare.

"Not like I haven't seen all of you already…" He snorted under his breath, but obeyed her.

Dropping the sheet to the ground, she started slipping the dress on. When her eyes caught something red on the bed; once the dress was on her body she walked over to bed moving the many sheets and blankets, as well as the pillows. Her fingers reached out to touch the red that was staining the sheets. Once it was on her fingers she brought her fingers off the bed and closer to her face touching her fingers together she inspected it.

_Blood._ She thought to herself glaring down at it, she had been in pain when she awoke it felt hard to move her legs and blood on the bed, not to forget she and he had both been naked. It finally hit Aytan, he had taken her maidenhead! He had taken her innocence! Rage was starting to bubble in the pits of her stomach.

"I see you finally connected the pieces…" Jaime spoke grinning at her he had now turned around and was dressed once again.

"Y-You took my… You! You took my innocence! My maidenhead!" She bellowed in rage, she felt like she could kill him right now! Even though she had no weapon and her dragon was sleeping still she felt like she could rip his heart out and laugh while she did it.

Jaime grinned, down at her as he stepped closer to her. "Get your things together and get ready to leave, I am sure that burst that flew from you had alerted them… They will be on their way here soon."

Aytan sneered at him grabbing a few dresses, and her dragon egg placing it in the small jeweled chest that had been lying on the table close to the bed she'd been sleeping in.

"What do you plan on doing with my dragon?" She asked eyeing the chain that was wrapped around its neck.

"Selling, perhaps killing it… Whatever his highness wishes." Jaime shrugged grinning darkly at her. Really he hadn't planned on doing anything with it. Just getting it ready to travel it couldn't be flying around freely but he'd felt like pushing the Princess's buttons a little more.

"NO!" She yelled, but sound more like a roar. A dragon's roar.

"And why not? You will belong to King Robert soon… what use do you have in dragons?" Jaime teased arching his brows.

Aytan forked her brows together glaring darkly at him, he could tell she got her temper from her father. She was just as feisty as he remembered.

"They are mine! No one else's!" She demanded her hands balling into fists, quickly her knuckles started turning white.

"I might pull some strings with the king,** IF** you keep your dragon in line on the way back to Kings Landing. Make sure it does not go around freely."

"Fine.." She muttered stepping forward the small chest with her dragons egg in it was safe in the bag with her clothes in it reaching her hand out she silently asked him for the chain.

Grinning down at her Jaime handed her the chain, stepping closer to her dragon Aytan bent down kissing its snout softly. "Time to awaken little one." She whispered gently.

As if it were some kind of magic, and a spell broken the dragon's eyes fluttered opened as it looked at its owner it pushed its head up nuzzling her cheek. "Come now my dear we must go." She whispered gently into its ear standing, the dragon stood stretching its legs and wings walking with her as she started leaving the room.

Turning around to look at him she glared, "Are you coming?"

Jaime merely grinned following her out of the room and out of the palace.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a little rushed. But at the moment I was trying to just get them to leaving the palace and be on their way to Kings Landing. But, a lot more drama, and such will start happening a lot now.**

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
